Lo que siente mi corazón One Shot
by LightKey27
Summary: Juvia y Jellal tendrán una cita para despejar su mente, Gray y Erza descubrirán sentimientos hacia los peliazules y tratarán de recuperarlos y evitar que se lleven tan bien. Mi primer one shot con Jerza incluído [Gruvia] [Jerza] Lean y disfruten -key


_Lo siento Jellal, pero no puedo estar contigo, has lastimado a mi familia demasiado, sé que no fue intencional pero el daño está hecho, Simón, Miliana, Shû y ahora Kagura, no puedo Jellal, sólo ...vete_

Aquel no había sido un buen día, todavía recordaba el dolor en sus palabras , era un hecho que ella no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo por lo que había hecho, ahora nada tenía sentido solamente seguir atrapando criminales como él alguna vez lo fue le hacía creer que había un motivo para seguir viviendo

 _No dejes que te afecte...tanto, estoy segura que Erza encontrará el perdón en su corazón, sé que lo hará_

Aquellas fueron las palabras de aliento que le dio Ultear, sin embargo él no lo creía así incluso el rey lo había perdonado pero aquello lo cambiaría con tal de que Erza fuese la que le perdonara.

Se encontraba caminando a altas horas de la noche, no habían tantas personas ya que la mayoría estaban en la fiesta dada por el rey, sonrió ante su repentino pensamiento

\- Quizás Erza esté riendo en este momento- susurró

Una suave lluvia comenzó a caer sobre él

-Perfecto- dijo sonriendo

-Esta lluvia se siente tan bien, es como si me estuviera limpiando mis má imperdonables errores y se los lleva lejos...es tan pura - dijo levantando los brazos como si abrazara el cielo , pero un sollozo le hizo bajar la vista

Frente a él una chica caminaba bajo una sombrilla, se preocupó pues él conocía perfectamente a aquella persona y no era normal que estuviera sola a estas horas en la calle

Corrió hacia ella y le sujetó por el hombro haciéndola girar sin embargo quedó paralizado al ver cómo sus ojos demostraban una profunda tristeza y lágrimas que se camuflaban con la lluvia en su rostro, ya que la sombrilla no alcanzaba a cubrirla por completo, sus ojos estaban rojos y supuso que ya llevaba tiempo llorando, solo atinó a abrazarla sabía cuál era el motivo de su llanto, un mago de hielo que aunque no fuese su intención lastimaba a la chica con su frialdad, aquella chica se impresionó por la acción del chico tanto que soltó su sombrilla y sólo lloró más fuerte es cómo si él supiera lo que le ocurría, como si supiera que necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, alguien que la escuchara

Lo abrazó cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, lloró más fuerte y la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza

Y ahí estaban ellos, bajo aquella lluvia que de alguna manera los hacía sentirse limpios y nuevos, como sino hubiese dolor, como si no hubiese tristeza, como si fuesen felices

Pasaron más de 10 minutos antes de que la chica hablara

-Jellal-san ¿ Qué hace a estas horas por la calle? Puede ser peligroso- dijo en intento de tomo amenazante pero solo consiguió que el chico soltara una carcajada que la dejó confusa

-No se supone que seas tú quien diga, eso dime ¿ Qué haces tú a esta hora por aquí? Y además sola

\- J-juvia intentaba alejarse un poco para poder llorar...Gray-sama ha rechazado a Juvia y ya no lo soportaba más... Juvia ama a Gray-sama pero él no la ama- dijo mirando hacia el piso y con aquella declaración confirmó las sospechas del chico quien no pudo más que dedicarle una mirada de apoyo,entendimiento y compasión, pues él también sabía lo que significaba que no te quisieran

Una idea pasó por su mente, gracias a que recordó una sugerencia que le hizo Meredy hace días "Deberías divertirte un poco, hay un centro acuático cerca no estaría mal que fueras" , y no dudó en decirla en voz alta

\- Te parece si mañana damos un paseo, hay un centro acuático cerca, me gustaría que fuéramos, necesitamos distraernos un poco- le pidió amablemente pero la chica lo miró confundida

\- ¿ Gray-sama tampoco ama a Jellal-san?- dijo inocentemente inclinando la cabeza confundida

Jellal no pudo evitar sorprenderse con su deducción, aquella chica sí que tenía imaginación, evitó reírse pues la confundiría más

-No es Gray mi problema... se trata de una cabellera escarlata- dijo a la peliazul y ésta hizo un Oh, de comprensión al saber que se trataba de su compañera de gremio Erza

-Además mañana daré un anuncio a los miembros del gremio y quiero que estés presente - le sonrió amablemente

-Está bien Jellal-san , Juvia lo esperará mañana en la posada donde nos estamos hospedando temprano- dijo separándose del chico pues seguían hablando abrazados y ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanta cercanía

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que había dejado de llover o por lo menos ya no llovía tan fuerte en su lugar las gotas caían de manera que no las sentías, no necesitabas cubrirte pues era una inofensiva lluvia

Y en las calles de la capital de Fiore, Crocus estaban aquella singular pareja peliazul dirigiéndose al lugar donde se alojaba aquel gremio ruidoso

-Bien Juvia hasta aquí llego, espero tengas una linda noche, descansa- le dijo dándole un beso en el mejilla

-Juvia ya ha tenido una linda noche gracias a Jellal-san, usted también descanse - le dijo algo ruborizada por la acción del chico

-Hasta luego- se despidieron ambos, ignoraban es que ciertas albinas los estaban observando desde la ventana de su habitación

-¿Viste eso Mira-nee?- preguntó incrédula Lissanna a su hermana

\- Ara ara ¿ será que hay nueva pareja en el gremio?- dijo la albina mayor con una mano en su mejilla sonriendo como siempre

-Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, Jellal y Juvia ¿Qué pensarán Gray y Erza? - cuestionó la pequeña albina

-Seguramente aún no lo sepan, ya quiero que sea de mañana para saber que sucede- Mira estaba emocionadísima con corazones en sus ojos mientras Lissanna solo negaba con la cabeza

-Mira-nee...

... ...

-Juvia te ves muy feliz hoy ¿ pasó algo?- preguntó desde la barra del local Mirajane a una Juvia quien desde que apareció en la recepción había estado muy sonriente además de que estaba estrenando un vestido un poco más atrevido pero sin caer en lo vulgar una gran diferencia a lo que está acostumbrada a vestir, pues era un vestido blanco, con adornos de diferentes tonos de azul ,de tirantes que le llegaba a las rodillas con una linda caída en él llevaba un calzado apropiado para su vestido

-Juvia está feliz porque hoy se distraerá un poco- tomó un sorbo de su bebida de piña y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas al recordar la cercanía que había tenido Jellal la noche anterior cuando la encontró llorando bajo la lluvia , eso no pasó desapercibido para Mira quien ya sabía a quién se refería la peliazul , aquello llamó la atención de Cana

-Nee Juvia de seguro ya encontraste a alguien mejor que Gray ¿ no es cierto?- le dijo pícaramente guiñándole un ojo mientras bebía su barril de cerveza el color rojo adornaba el rostro de Juvia y Mirajane y Cana solo reían ante la inocencia de la chica pero aquellas palabras no pasaron por alto por el mago de hielo del gremio, pues se detuvo en plena pelea con su amigo/rival, Natsu y este aprovechó para darle un golpe que lo envió al fondo del local

Ante semejante golpe todos esperaban que cierta maga de agua fuera a auxiliar al peliazabache, pero nada...no hizo nada, simplemente siguió hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido de verdad que Juvia estaba rara hoy y eso lo pudo notar una maga de re-equipamiento que comía un pastel de fresa, pero de momento no le dio importancia el maestro había dicho que hoy haría un anuncio y ella estaba tratando de descifrar qué sería

Gray había utilizado el golpe como excusa para ir a la barra y estar pendiente de la conversación de la peliazul

-Juvia anoche te vi sin querer con un chico... ¿ será acaso tu distracción de hoy?- preguntó Mirajane sonrojando a Juvia a más no poder

-Mira-san...J-Juvia no..no es cómo usted piensa!- le dijo con las manos en sus mejillas totalmente avergonzada

-Ara ara yo solo preguntaba- dijo sonriente

-¿ De qué me estoy perdiendo? - preguntó Cana algo desconcertada realmente odiaba cuando hablaban de algo que ella no entendía

-Pues anoche Mira-nee y yo vimos a Juvia llegar a altas horas de la noche con cierto mago...¿Juvia quieres decir algo al respecto?- la mirada que Lisanna puso en Juvia la intimidó demasiado y la bebida que estaba en el vaso había comenzado a hervir demostrando que estaba totalmente avergonzada con el tema de conversación que estaban teniendo

Gray se atragantó con su cerveza al escuchar la charla de las chicas ¿cómo era posible que la tímida Juvia hubiese hecho eso? Lo más importante ¿ Por qué rayos le molestaba? Él no sentía nada por ella y eso lo había dejado muy en claro anoche en el baile mientras veía a la nueva Juvia, ella estaba hermosísima pero él no lo iba a admitir y la rechazó fríamente Diablos! Hasta eso había sido muy bajo de su parte, agudizó su oído para escuchar más de la conversación

-¿ Es cierto eso Juvia? Ya era hora! Felicidades y dime ¿quién es el afortunado?- alabó Cana a una Juvia que no sabía cómo reaccionar pues si decía el nombre de Jellal sabría que Erza querría "Hablar" con ella iba a decir algo pero un par de personas interrumpieron cuando entraron en la posada sorprendiendo a más de uno, Erza se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y se disponía a ir con lo recién llegados pero el maestro se había adelantado

-Jellal , Meredy qué bueno que llegaron- les dijo a los magos

\- Mocosos! - gritó llamando la atención de todo el gremio

Al momento que Jellal entró Juvia no pudo evitar bajar la mirada tímidamente cuando éste le dedicó una sonrisa, las chicas que la rodeaban se dieron cuenta de ello y sonrieron al confirmar lo que sospechaban "Juvia saldría hoy con Jellal!"

\- Chicos, como saben el rey perdonó a Jellal y él ha decidido unirse al gremio junto a Meredy así que hay que hacer una Fiesta para celebrar!- gritó animadamente a lo cual todos gritaron

Para Gray Fullbuster la acción que había realizado Jellal con Juvia fue algo que no esperaba, se sentía posesivo con ella ¿Cómo osaba a sonreirle? Y entonces lo recordó

 _Juvia está feliz porque hoy se distraerá un poco..._

 _Nee Juvia de seguro ya encontraste a alguien mejor que Gray ¿no es cierto?_

Era él! Jellal era el responsable de que Juvia no le haya prestado atención hoy , instintivamente apretó sus manos formando puños en ellas, le molestaba que se metieran con lo que era suyo ¿ suyo? Él mismo se sorprendió ante sus pensamientos

Jellal se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las chicas mientras era felicitados por los miembros del gremio

 _\- Unirse a Fairy Tail es de hombres!_

 _\- Bienvenido Jellal-san!_

 _-Iosh Jellal pelea conmigo vamos!_

 _-Gi-hi así se hace_

Ese era el tipo de palabras que escuchó por parte de diferentes miembros del gremio antes de llegar con la peliazul

-Buenos días Juvia ¿lista para hoy?- le preguntó galantemente, sin querer. Dejando a más de uno sorprendido y con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que respondió la peliazul

\- Juvia sólo debe subir por su bolso y enseguida irá con usted Jellal-san- informó y rápidamente subió por las escaleras a su habitación dejando al chico esperando por varios minutos los cuales no fueron desaprovechados por el trío que hace poco hablaba con la maga elemental

-¿ Jellal es cierto que tú y Juvia son novios?

-¿ Es cierto que la besaste ayer?

\- ¿cuándo será la boda?

Aquellas preguntan no eran esperadas por el chico quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse pero decidió responder ya que notó habían varios mal entendidos en aquel que desde hoy era su nuevo gremio

-Juvia y yo no somos novios por lo tanto no hay ninguna boda y bueno lo del beso no es lo que ustedes creen yo sólo me -Jellal-san Juvia está lista!- informó en voz alta y dulce la peliazul mientras bajaba las escaleras con gracia y elegancia

Jellal agradeció a la maga por ser tan oporturna y alejarlo de esa situación.

Sin más que decir salieron del gremio dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta y mirando a un petrificado Gray que si no fuera porque Natsu le hablaba no habría reaccionado

\- Hey hielitos ¿estás bien?- y Gray sabía que se refería a lo que acababa de ocurrir

\- tengo que irme- alcanzó a decir antes de perseguir a la pareja que había salido

... ...

Se encontraban frente al parque acuático que Jellal había mencionado

Se dirigían a la entrada de aquel lugar

\- Vamos Juvia tenemos que ir por las entradas para poder subir a todas las atracciones

Desde afuera se podían observar la cima de alguna de ellas lo que puso nerviosa a la maga de agua

\- A Juvia le da algo de miedo subir hasta allá- confesó a su acompañante

\- No te preocupes tienen buena seguridad, además no tienes que temer eres una maga de Fairy Tail después de todo - le motivó sonriente

\- Juvia le recuerda que usted también lo es

El chico de la entrada le dio los gafetes a cada uno pero antes de que siguieran avanzando les dijo

\- Los vestidores están por la izquierda, deben usar trajes de baño para poder subir a los juegos

\- Muchas gracias- respondieron ambos

Una vez pasaron por el torniquete vieron maravillados aquel lugar

\- Jellal-san! Juvia se irá a cambiar ahora

\- Está bien yo haré lo mismo nos vemos aquí para poder ir juntos- le pidió antes de que se separaran

Aquella pareja desconocía que estaban siendo vigilados por un chico de cabellos azabaches

\- Señor no puede andar desnudo por las instalaciones- advirtió uno de los trabajadores

\- ¿ Pero cómo?- dijo al darse cuenta de su situación

\- ¿Gray?- lo llamó una voz que él conocía muy bien y de solo escucharla un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

\- ¿ Erza? ¿ Qué haces aquí? - pues era raro el que estuviera sola y en este lugar probablemente estaría entrenando a comiendo un pastel de fresas en el gremio pero no aquí

\- Eh...bueno yo... Sólo pasaba y...bueno- no sabía que decir pero Gray sonrió sabía perfectamente el motivo de su visita

-¿También te preocupan eh? - le dijo pícaramente y casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho pues la mirada que Erza le dio era para asustarse

\- Le dices algo de esto a los del gremio y tu muerte estará garantizada- amenazó haciendo aparecer todo un conjunto de espadas alrededor del Fullbuster quien reunió valor suficiente para jurar no decir nada a nadie

Y luego!

\- Jellal-san subamos a ese juego- la chica señalaba a un juego en el que te elevaban hasta lo más alto y te dejaban caer bruscamente

\- No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de juegos- caminaban hasta la entrada del artefacto

\- Juvia quiere disfrutar de todos los juegos y atracciones que haya aquí- le dijo mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad

\- De acuerdo- se limitó a decir

... ...

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?- Jellal tomaba a Juvia por la cadera y la sujetaba firmemente para evitar que cayera pues al bajar del juego está casi se desmaya

\- Juvia lo siente Jellal-san pero ella no ha comido y eso suele afectar a Juvia- lo dijo en modo de disculpa con un tono de voz que llegaba al llanto

\- No te preocupes, vamos a descansar y a comer algo ¿ está bien?- ella asintió

\- Juvia ¿por qué te dejas sujetar de ese tipo así?!- gritaba Gray llamando la atención de varios de los visitantes

Por otra parte Erza miraba sombríamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los peliazules quienes reían y se veía que disfrutaban del día, Gray se percató de ello

\- Oe Erza no tienes que ver esto...

\- Así que Juvia siente esto cuando te ve con otras chicas... No es de extrañar que te quiera mantener cerca esto que estoy sintiendo es horrible- Erza hablaba con el flequillo sobre su rostro

Gray no lo había pensado, Juvia siempre está detrás de él y él no siquiera se preocupa de estar cerca de otras chicas, ella solo lo ha ignorado un día y ya siente que le están robando a Juvia

\- En verdad que...ella es increíble- masculló el mago de hielo cuando dirigió su vista a la pareja que seguían no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño pues Jellal se encontraba colocando una toalla sobre Juvia ya que al parecer un tipo derramó una bebida sobre ella

\- Jellal-san no se preocupe, Juvia está bien además el cuerpo de Juvia está hecho de agua esto no es nada de verdad gracias - intentaba que Jellal no se esforzara tanto

\- Pero...ah está bien ¿ya te sientes mejor? - ella asintió

\- Bien ya podemos seguir o ¿prefieres descansar un rato?

\- Un par de juegos más, Juvia quiere disfrutar de todos con Jellal-san- sonrió emocionada haciendo sonreír a Jellal

\- Está bien vamos- invitó

La pareja de peliazules se la pasó de lo más divertido en el centro acuático, hubo un concurso de waterpolo en el cual participaron y ganaron todos a si alrededor los felicitaban aunque algunos miraban mal a Jellal, pues después de todo fue un delincuente, lo cual deprimió a Jellal, se encontraban ya de salida y el semblante del chico no había cambiado preocupando a Juvia

\- Jellal-san no debe hacer caso a los demás, ellos no saben por lo que usted ha pasado y hablan sin pensar ,Juvia le recuerda que de ahora en adelante usted no está solo, tiene a todo Fairy Tail como familia,a Meredy-san, el maestro y ella le asegura que Erza-san también se preocupa por usted aunque no lo demuestre tanto- el sentimiento de fraternidad que Jellal sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, a lo lejos de escuchó un Hey! Por parte de una chica peliescarlata pero hicieron caso omiso

\- Gracias Juvia, debemos regresar no quiero que se preocupen por nuestra tardanza- la invitó a caminar y se ofreció a llevar su bolso realmente ese día Jellal comprendió que nunca volvería a este solo pues como la misma Juvia dijo _Usted no está solo, tiene a todo Fairy Tail como familia_

... ...

\- ¿por qué me siento así?- cuestionó Gray a su acompañante

\- Finalmente te has dado cuenta que Juvia es una excelente persona, se preocupa por los demás y siempre estará para nosotros y dispuesta a sacrificarse si es necesario, estoy orgullosa de ella...Gray no la dejes ir- dicho esto Erza se fue quien sabe a dónde dejando a Gray con sus pensamientos

... ...

\- Bienvenidos ¿qué tal su día?- preguntó curiosa la mayor de los Strauss pues apenas vio entrar a la pareja fue directamente hacia ellos y les ofrecía un par de bebidas

\- Gracias Mira-san, Jellal-san y Juvia han participado en un concurso de waterpolo y han ganado mire- sacó de su bolso el trofeo que les habían dado al proclamarse como ganadores y lo mostró a la albina

\- Ara ara, parece que se divirtieron bastante, recuerden que mañana regresaremos a Magnolia a primera hora, así que descansen bien- esto último lo dijo en un tono audible para todos los presentes quienes agradecieron la información

\- ¿Quieren comer algo?- preguntó amablemente

\- No gracias Mira-san estamos bien, Jellal-san podemos ir a - no terminó de hablar pues una mano la haló y la sacó de aquel lugar dejando perplejos a los miembros del gremio

\- ¿ Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Jet en tono de sorpresa

\- Creo que tienen algunos asuntos pendientes- dijo Lisanna quien limpiaba algunos vasos en la barra

Y no era para menos la sorpresa del gremio ya que Gray se había llevado a Juvia prácticamente a rastras del lugar

\- Gray-sama ...duele... lastima a Juvia- se quejó la maga y es que Gray no midió su fuerza y al soltarla casi se arrepintió de lo que hizo al ver que le dejó marcas rojas que tardarían en desaparecer y la cara que tenía Juvia no ayudaba en nada ya que estaba... Asustada

\- Lo ...la..lamento- dijo como pudo ya que como sabemos hablar no es lo suyo y menos para expresar sus emociones

\- ¿ Por qué Gray-sama sacó a Juvia así del gremio?- preguntó con duda y eso hizo recordar a Gray que ella estuvo a punto de invitarlo a salir , había escuchado lo emocionada y feliz que estaba y eso fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus casillas

\- Me molesta- soltó como si nada

\- ¿eh?

\- Me molesta que estés con él... Me molesta que estés con Jellal...Me hace enojar que estés con otros hombres cuando me tienes a mí - Juvia no podía creer lo que sucedía Gray estaba celoso, pero recordó lo que dijo la noche anterior

\- Pero Gray-sama dijo que…

\- Olvida lo que dije! No soporto verte al lado de otro hombre, sé que soy un idiota por haberte tratado mal pero lo cierto es que...no quiero que te alejes de mí- bien esa era una confesión al estilo Fullbuster, sólo faltaría que Juvia lo viera así

\- ¿ Gray-sama quiere que Juvia se quede en el gremio?- preguntó confundida

\- No... Es decir sí pero no de esa forma...rayos! Lo que intento decir es que..tú... Tú {no se puede ser más tsundere} ...Tú me ...gustas!- lo dijo por fin lo dijo le costó pero lo hizo y la respuesta que recibió fue su recompensa

\- Juvia lo ama Gray-sama- Gray se sintió mal por no poder decir más que esas miserables pero efectivas palabras, quizás con el tiempo fuese capaz de expresarse mejor de momento Juvia sabe que él la quiere y eso es lo importante se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios sorprendiéndola con su acción pero finalmente aceptó llenándola de felicidad

Aquella pareja era observada por un peliazul quien solo miraba enternecido con la escena hasta que una voz interrumpió su vista

\- Veo que finalmente Gray aceptó lo que siente por Juvia- esa voz era perfectamente conocida para él

\- Erza!

-Jellal yo...realmente lo que te dije...bueno...no es cierto- aquellas palabras impactaron en el peliazul pues ya se hacía la idea de ser odiado por Erza

\- Lo que quiero decir es que puede que a ellos les lleve algo de tiempo perdonar pero yo...ya te he perdonado, porque sé que hay bondad en tu corazón y que estás arrepentido de todo lo que has hecho...espero que podamos llevarnos bien...ya sabes ahora que somos compañeros de gremio...hacer algunas misiones juntos...y eso- su cara estaba totalmente del color de su cabello y Jellal pudo jurar que es lo más mundo que había visto en su vida

\- Claro que sí Erza...haré que te enamores de mí- se retiró dejando a Erza ruborizada a más no poder

Fin

Gracias por leer

ლkeyლ


End file.
